The present invention is directed to a process for installing mitral valves in their anatomical space by attaching cords to an artificial stent.
As is well known, the mitral valve is housed between the left auricle and the left ventricle of the heart. Further, the mitral valve functions for retaining or permitting the flow of blood which reaches the described auricle from the lungs to flow to the described left ventricle.
Opening and closing of the mitral valve is determined by the contraction of the left ventricle in which stents, which are formed by tendinous cords, are inserted. The cords are, in turn, attached to the valvules which make up the valve itself and which open and close the blood vessel.
The described tendinous cords act on a determined area of the valves, so that the contractions of the ventricle determine the traction exerted by the described tendinous cords and, consequently, the activation of the described valvules.
According to the techniques which are presently known and used, implantations or replacements are made with prosthetic or completely artificial apparatus, or with bioprosthetic valves having an artificial part and a natural or biological part.